headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Terrance Dicks
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = Robin Bland | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Writer; Script editor | date of birth = May 10th, 1935 | place of birth = East Ham, London, England | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Doctor Who | first = }} Terrance Hicks is a British television script writer, script editor and author. He was born in East Ham, London, England on May 10th, 1935. Dicks is best known in the science fiction genre for his work on the seminal TV classic, Doctor Who. As a writer Doctor Who # Doctor Who: The Dominators (Part 4) # Doctor Who: The Dominators (Part 5) # Doctor Who: The Seeds of Death (Part 1 # Doctor Who: The Seeds of Death (Part 2 # Doctor Who: The Seeds of Death (Part 3 # Doctor Who: The Seeds of Death (Part 4 # Doctor Who: The Seeds of Death (Part 5 # Doctor Who: The Seeds of Death (Part 6 # Doctor Who: The War Games (Part 1) # Doctor Who: The War Games (Part 2) # Doctor Who: The War Games (Part 3) # Doctor Who: The War Games (Part 4) # Doctor Who: The War Games (Part 5) # Doctor Who: The War Games (Part 6) # Doctor Who: The War Games (Part 7) # Doctor Who: The War Games (Part 8) # Doctor Who: The War Games (Part 9) # Doctor Who: The War Games (Part 10) # Doctor Who: Robot (Part 1) # Doctor Who: Robot (Part 2) # Doctor Who: Robot (Part 3) # Doctor Who: Robot (Part 4) # Doctor Who: The Brain of Morbius (Part 1) # Doctor Who: The Brain of Morbius (Part 2) # Doctor Who: The Brain of Morbius (Part 3) # Doctor Who: The Brain of Morbius (Part 4) # Doctor Who: Horror of Fang Rock (Part 1) # Doctor Who: Horror of Fang Rock (Part 2) # Doctor Who: Horror of Fang Rock (Part 3) # Doctor Who: Horror of Fang Rock (Part 4) # Doctor Who: State of Decay (Part 1) # Doctor Who: State of Decay (Part 2) # Doctor Who: State of Decay (Part 3) # Doctor Who: State of Decay (Part 4) # Doctor Who: The Five Doctors Moonbase 3 # Moonbase 3: Departure and Arrival Space: 1999 # Space: 1999: The Lambda Factor Films & Shorts # Mindgame # Mindgame Trilogy # Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans As a script editor The Invisible Man # Invisible Man: The Strange Man's Arrival # Invisible Man: The Unveiling of the Stranger # Invisible Man: Mr. Marvel's Visit to Iping # Invisible Man: Dr. Kemp's Visitor # Invisible Man: Certain First Principles # Invisible Man: The Hunting of the Invisible Man Moonbase 3 # Moonbase 3: Departure and Arrival # Moonbase 3: Behemoth # Moonbase 3: Achilles Heel # Moonbase 3: Outsiders # Moonbase 3: Castor and Pollux # Moonbase 3: View of a Dead Planet As an actor Doctor Who # Doctor Who and the Silurians (Part 6), As man. Serials # Doctor Who: The Dominators # Doctor Who: The Seeds of Death # Doctor Who: The War Games # Doctor Who: Robo # Doctor Who: The Brain of Morbius # Doctor Who: Horror of Fang Rock # Doctor Who: State of Decay Novels # Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child Notes & Trivia * Terrance Dicks wrote the novelization of the premiere series, Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child, published by W.H. Allen and Co. and Target Books in 1981. * provided audio commentary on the Doctor Who: The Time Warrior DVD volume. * Terrance Dicks was credited under the name Robin Bland when he wrote "The Brain of Morbius". * Terrance Dicks was the creator of Moonbase 3 along with Barry Letts. Other works * wrote four episodes of the 1960s TV action series . * Was a script editor on all six installments of the BBC miniseries The Prisoner of Zenda in 1984. See also * Terrance Dicks * Terrance Dicks/Writer External Links * * Terrance Dicks at Wikpedia * * References Category:1935/Births Category:Writers Category:Editors